gardensoftimemobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Gardens of Time Mobile Wiki
Time traveling gardeners wander the world and time to fix time paradoxes and create gardens with artifacts recovered from their travels. Discover the intrigues of the Time Society, protect the world from sinister forces, and help your fellow time travellers! This is the iPad/iPhone/iPod version of the popular Facebook game: Gardens of Time. Combining beautifully drawn hidden object games with quest driven leveling, Gardens of Time-Mobile provides hours of fun and creativity. WHAT'S NEW? Nov 15th: Amy has stipped out more dialogue for the Plot Line - Dialogue Premium Scenes for Ch 18-23 Check it out if you've ever wondered what goes on the gold premium scenes that many of us never buy! Nov 15th: Chapter 27 released! Time out of Joint Nov 11th: New Premium Chapter released: Turkey Time (purchase price 40g - prices may vary) Nov 8th: Additional dialogue posted for Plot Line - Dialogue , thanks Amy! Nov 2nd: Chapter 26 released! The Original Prince of Thieves Oct 27th: Posted dialogue for chapters 18-23. It's linked under the top menu under "The Toolshed" Oct 25th: New Chapter released: Chapter 25 Green Eggs and Nottingham Oct 22nd: The problem noted below now seems to have been resolved. Oct 19th - New Time Crystal Chapter Released: The Parisian Painter Part 2 Oct 18th: The message centre in the game is currently frozen; material requests cannot be accepted, nor gifts or new neighbours. Numerous support tickets have been filed with Playdom regarding this issue. Oct.17th: Hourticulturalist BJ Garden has taken our data on the best reputation/square for silver & gold purchased items and made a google.doc spreadsheet. For future reference, you can find this link in the Upgrading Q&A section. Oct. 12th: Chapter 24 released: Grave New World 20X20 Garden Expansion: $125,000 silver or 30g Edit: as of Oct 21st this purchase fee increased to 1,000,000 silver. Oct. 9th: It has been discovered that the Mobile game only goes up to Level 89. One player finished Level 89, only to have the number roll-over to 1 and all new items locked. Oct. 4th: New Premium Chapter released: Halloween: The Midnight Zone It's offered for 40 gold (prices may vary). New Blitz scenes : Prehistoric Caves, Day of the Dead, and Ancient Greek Games. No expansion, no water tiles. Oct. 2nd: Update in App store available, Ver 3.1 Fixes for Blitz mode and optimizations for smoother game play Sept. 28th: Chapter 23 released: Apocolypse? How? No expansion, no water tiles. Sept. 26th update: you can request glass again. The materials to finish the time crystal buildings are still available, and while the time crystals do not show on the material request screen, just click on the purple time crystals next to your gold. You can't request from friends but you can buy more with gold if you want to. Sept. 25th: Game was down for almost 10 hours today. Still no glass. Old time crystal materials are still showing. No new update, no new time crystal/regular/premium chapter, no expansion, no water tiles....all Mail erased. No idea what's going on..... Torynn (talk) 01:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sept. 24th, The Parisian Painter: Part 1 has expired. So apparently has glass.....while the crystals have disappeared from the mat request screen, the ballerina shoes, bicyclettes, carousel horses etc., all remain. Hope everyone that wanted the Louvre were able to get it! For those that were unsure of getting the chapter done in 30 days, I was on vacation for ten of those days, and buying nothing with gold, I still managed to get it done. Torynn (talk) 05:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sept. 21: Chapter 22 released "A Road to Eldorado". It's coming down to the crunch, without a grid expansion your garden must have an average reputation of 1456 per space, or you won't be able to open all of Chapter 22. GARDEN EXPANSION & WATER TILES NEEDED! Torynn (talk) 05:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sept. 14: Chapter 21 released "Time Agents & the Temple of Doom" Aug 23rd: Time Crystal Chapters are here! Thanks TrixRN for sending along the photo :) Aug 17th: Chapter 18 is released: Memoirs of a Time Traveller August 13th: Added Symbols page to help new players sort out what's going on in their neighbours name. August 10th: Chapter 17 is released: Fashionably on Time! August 3rd, premium chapter released: Adventure in Paradise (Hawaii). TY for the photo Barb! July 30th: as victry was the winner of our inaugural monthly themed garden, she got to choose the theme for August. She has chosen "war and/or peace". So start your imagination working, and collecting items you'll need to compete, time is of the essence! July 27th: Chapter 16 released: A Journey Through Maritime. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 26th: New active symbols will be starting on Friday August 3rd. Many, in the Unofficial Forums, took a poll, and after carefully reviewing how we felt about using the active symbol "7" this month, it would appear that some players would like to try a MONTHLY SYMBOL and others would like to try a WEEKLY SYMBOL. Should a player find it more convenient to change their symbol only monthly, then (from zazzis google.doc), for the month of August, it is %. If a player wishes to change their symbol weekly, starting Friday August 3rd, the symbol will be @ and additional Players are free to use one system or the other, you can request from whoever you want. It's completely open and transparent. Just a quick note on emoji's, if you are already using a Gift symbol in your garden name, please do NOT add the tent. If you are not using a gift symbol pls add the tent. The idea is for each garden to have at least one emoji so the iphone users can really spot the active players; but more than one is reduntant, and worse, it means no one can read your garden name (each emoji takes up 2 character spaces). Thanks, give the a visit and see if any of these changes interest you! July 20th: Chapter 15, To Russia with Love is released. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 14th: Victry's July themed water garden was featured by Playdom on their Facebook page. Here is a link to the Facebook page , but look quick, their page changes frequently. Here is a pic of Victry's garden, and her comments on how she created it: I think I had just trashed my garden for rep gain for Chapter 13 and was scratching my head thinking about what to do next. Luckily I saw a post by The Wolfe's Den suggesting a theme garden for July which ended up being water. I remembered seeing someone's garden (sorry can't remember which garden) who created a running water effect using aqueducts so I thought I could use that idea to make a river. My daughter's movie The Road to El Dorado provided the rest of the inspiration. I tried to use the bamboo in lieu of jungle and to soften the edges of the aqueducts. Happily Tapjoy provided the gold for the waterfall and pirate items. A little bit of tweaking with bushes, flowers, sand and palms and I had my water themed garden. Kudos to those gardeners who made water themed gardens without water. July 11th Chapter 14, Camelot, released! Finally the leaderboards are fixed. Make sure you actually do the update in the itunes store or you won't see Sir Geoffrey. Do you have enough reputation to open all scenes? Here's what's needed. July 5th Blitz scenes finally out! Check out the spoilers here. Premium Chapter Atlantis added. June 24th, by =STRIPES= Hi there! There is an update coming soon for Gardens of Time mobile; here is a quick rundown of what's new: The Atlantis chapter is coming to mobile! *3 new blitz scenes *Leaderboards: Bug fix for missing names of leaderboard. *Various Bug fixes I was able to acquire some previews of the new blitz scenes - hope you like them! Category:Browse Category:Other Games Got Mobile Players Enjoy